Fashion Emergency
Zusammenfassung The coolest ghouls in school at Monster High are ready to cut up the dance floor and boogie the night away! Handlung Frankie gets a call from Clawdeen saying that Draculaura isn't going to the school dance at the Friedhof that evening. Frankie agrees to meet Clawdeen at Draculaura's home to help out. They find Draculaura crying in her room because she can't find the perfect outfit to wear—something she hasn't worn before. Frankie says that if they'll look through Draculaura's closet they're bound to find something amazing, but Draculaura counters that she hasn't seen her closet yet. Draculaura opens the door and Frankie and Clawdeen realize the search for an outfit is going to be a minor expedition. Draculaura guides them down the stairs and, on her request, Frankie fixes the light in the closet so they've got a better view. Draculaura still doubts they'll find anything, let alone in time for the dance, but then it's Clawdeen's time to shine by using her nose to find an unworn outfit. It takes a while, mostly due to the size of Draculaura's closet, but then Clawdeen finds an old chest. Draculaura reads from the text on it that the chest is from her great-great-great-grandmother and only to be opened in case of a fashion emergency. Declaring that it's an emergency right now, Draculaura and Clawdeen try to open the chest, but to no avail. Frankie detaches her arm and lets it crawl inside the chest to open it from within, which does the trick. Draculaura is immensely pleased with the dress and accessories within and soon admires herself in the mirror. As she does, Clawdeen comes with another outfit Draculaura has not worn before, but Draculaura replies that Clawdeen should wear it. Clawdeen doesn't need to be told twice, and soon enough the three, along with Ghoulia and Cleo, are making a smashing impression at the dance. Charakter "Wusstest du schon, dass...?"-Fakten Kontinuität * The placement of "Fashion Emergency" in the Cartoon-Kontinuität is tricky. It can not take place in the same Kontinuität as "New Ghoul @ School" due to the different story related to the Dawn of the Dance outfits. Then again, Staffel 2 ignored and incorporated whichever parts it respectively didn't and did need, and the party at the end of "New Ghoul @ School" can have not happened. That still leaves the question of when "Fashion Emergency" takes place, which could be either Staffel 1 or Staffel 3. * "Fashion Emergency" presents Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance outfit as having once belonged to Draculaura. This aligns with the information in [[Dawn of the Dance diaries#Clawdeen Wolf|Clawdeen's Dawn of the Dance diary]]. Fehler * The lock on the chest won't budge when Clawdeen and Draculaura pull on it but it apparently is loose enough to allow Frankie's hand to slip inside. * Only one earring is visible in Draculaura's reflection, her hat is missing in most reflections, as well as her shoes and gloves, and the angle of the middle reflection is not possible with the way Draculaura is standing in front of her mirrors. Weiteres * This webisode was made to advertise the Dawn of the Dance 3-pack exclusive to Walmart. The webisode was released on the Walmart website and was uploaded on Argos.co.uk's YouTube channel. Kategorie:Staffel 3